europauniversalisfandomcom-20200213-history
Brittany
Brittany is a select-able nation in Europa Universalis IV at the beginning in 1444. Its government type is a Feudal Monarchy. Strategies Isles Conquest Ireland Start Although declaring a No-CB War on an Irish minor might not be ideal, Brittany is very limited on expansion. Getting Leinster would be a jumping point to annexing the rest of the minors. Now with the land cored, relations with France should be high and always kept high to keep the alliance. This will help deter England from trying to destroy the Breton approaches on the isles. With time and keeping the lands from rebelling, the player should conquer most of the Irish island before England vassals any of them. Isle Conquest Once that happens, the player can pounce on the weak nation and take whats left of it, then try to defeat the last nation standing on the isles. Make sure to always keep French opinion up and start making friends with Portugal now, this can help deter the English to declaring war with you as they won't have the Portugal on their side. (Optional) Attack Provence Now attacking Provence can be equally good and bad. Getting new lands is nice but they happen to be French cores which will spell disaster. One thing to do besides getting Provence lands is to instead, take the vassals/personal unions under from Provence to your fold. One can easily snatch Lorraine and keep them and maybe get some other ally they have, watch out as this can get you high AE and high diplo relations which could be used for other things. Gaze toward Scotland With all the Irish lands, barring Meath, under your boot and firmly in control, the player must look toward Scotland to expand more. The timing must be concise for Scotland as they tend to ally France, so make sure your both in a long and arduous war then declare war on Scotland. You should be much stronger than them so crush them at all costs and carpet siege so you can end your war before France ends theirs. Take all the land you can carry, so you can't take Lothian, and annul with France. This will doom Scotland to death to the English but if the treaty runs out and they are still independent, take that last piece. Gaze more abroad England is tough yes, so all the player's lands might not have enough juice to war England and win, especially since the navies will block all reinforcements. So with this stopping point, the player must now look farther. Good thing for us, the player can take Orkney but the situation its in might cause harder times. If Norway is free, get a claim and declare war (be wary of alliances). Make sure France joins and mops up and alliances on the continent. The player should have a much stronger navy to Norway at this point and siege up everything with minimal damages. Now with Norway defeated, take Shetland and Faroara but not Orkney. This will keep the CB and get the two impossible isles to reach. Category:Europa Universalis IV French Nations